The present invention relates generally to accessories for compact disc players. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact disc removal tool that removes compact discs from compact disc players and/or recorders when they will not eject by normal means.
Modern hi-fidelity audio systems have made their way to the realm of automobile audio. In fact, it is not uncommon to find people that spend thousands of dollars to install the latest AM/FM receivers, compact disc (CD) players and changers, mini-disc systems, cassette players, power amplifiers, speakers and a variety of other components in their vehicles.
While the electronic portion of these devices are usually trouble free, the mechanical portion often suffers from glitches due to the somewhat more harsh atmosphere and temperature extremes encountered in a motor vehicle. One particularly affected device is the dash mounted compact disc player. Often, discs may become lodged or jammed inside the unit. The most common way to remove the disc in such an instance is to remove the entire dashboard, the unit and the faceplate. Such repairs may run into the hundreds of dollars.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means by which compact discs and/or digital video discs (DVDs) that have become jammed inside players can be removed with minimal effort and cost.
The present invention, the in-dash compact disc retriever, is an apparatus that is used to remove compact discs or digital video discs from compact disc or digital video disc players when they are stuck and cannot be ejected by normal means. The in-dash compact disc retriever is thin and flat and has a soft hook attached to one end for hooking onto the center aperture of a CD or DVD and causing the removal thereof from a CD or DVD player. It is preferred that the apparatus have increments on the body thereof as well as a small flashlight or pen light that will aid the user in finding the center aperture of a CD or DVD.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for removing a CD or DVD that is jammed and/or stuck in a CD or DVD player without damaging the CD or DVD or the CD or DVD player.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for removing a CD or DVD that is jammed and/or stuck in a CD or DVD player without causing great expense and inconvenience.